


Did It Hurt?

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Body Horror, Forced Augmentations, Once again if there is anything that I missed to tag tell me, Warframe Adoption, Will put that in just in case, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: Vidal had only planned to look.He has too many Frames under his care and as such, when the news spread of the rediscovery of Gauss reached his ears, Vidal had initially ignored it. But his clan mates were excitable and after much insistence and badgering, he caved enough where he claimed he will only look, that he would not take a single Gauss Frame away from the remains of what once was Altra.But that was before he found this one.





	Did It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking at Gauss, I found it interesting at how 'mechanical' he was compared to the other Frames, to the point where when he 'moves' it even sounds machine-like. Considering that Frames were created by a unique Infested strain, that was curious to me. And then, an idea hit me C:

Vidal had only planned to look. 

He has too many Frames under his care and as such, when the news spread of the rediscovery of Gauss reached his ears, Vidal had initially ignored it. But his clan mates were excitable and after much insistence and badgering, he caved enough where he claimed he will only look, that he would not take a single Gauss Frame away from the remains of what once was Altra. 

But that was before he found this one. 

Vidal had remembered seeing the Gauss models before his descent into the Dream, recalling being curious of the lack of ‘organic’ components. After all, Frames were created by a unique strain of Infestation, a ‘bio-weapon’ that would definitely leave behind flesh-like carapaces and hide. Definitely not anything metallic and definitely not something that a Frame should have naturally. 

Ignoring the excited chattering of his fellow Operators behind him, Vidal leaned against his cane for support as he lowered himself to the floor, grunting as his legs momentarily protested before crossing them together and taking a seat. 

No sooner had he done this when a snarl emitted from the shadows only to quickly switch off to a whimper, a whine as Vidal spotted subtle shifts of movement. 

“It’s alright.” He whispered, his eyes wide as he traced the ruined paint of the Frame before him, “I won’t hurt you.” 

Receiving a hiss as a response for his words, Vidal waited patiently as the Gauss moved behind the debris that he had taken refuge in, his glinting plating the only thing giving him away. 

As he continued to watch the Frame inch around in their hiding place, Vidal’s thoughts scrambled as he remembered his curiosity, his wonder at the mystery of just how the Gauss Frames received their metallic carapaces. His younger, naïve, self had theorized a change in the unique strain, the Infestation once again changed by their Orokin Masters to create a new material. Or, perhaps they had implemented Sentient technology into it, allowing it to adapt and create a new ‘shell’ for the strain to generate. 

However, after seeing the Gauss frame hiding in the shadows, it was a simpler and brutal answer. 

“They didn’t finish you, did they?” Vidal spotted the Gauss freeze, seeing its back just behind the debris before adding, “Was it because of us?” 

A soft high-pitched whine can be heard from the Frame before Vidal spotted its form disappear back into its hiding place, although it didn’t move far. He can still hear its labored breathing from where he was sitting. 

“You should go ahead and find another one.” 

Scowling, Vidal shifted in his seat just enough to glance back towards another Operator, this one already inside a Gauss, the plating faded but intact enough that only minor maintenance was needed. 

“You weren’t the first to try and coax that one out.” His fellow Tenno nodded his head towards the aforementioned Frame, “Some even tried for ‘hours’ and it didn’t even take a step out.” They then crossed their arms, leaning against one leg, “It’s a lost cause, better to euthanize this one and find a Gauss that isn’t broken.” 

Anger flared within Vidal’s chest at the Operator’s words, prompting him to shift his cane in his hands and preparing to push himself back onto his feet. However, before he can place a hand onto the floor to help give leverage, a snarl can be heard not too far from their position and it didn’t take Vidal long to learn ‘who’. 

Vritra’s black and white form lunged from the corner he had propped himself against, slamming into the Operator’s Gauss and forcing them onto the floor with a scream. Hearing the startled shouts and curses of his fellow Tenno, Vidal unregretfully waited a second or two longer before yelling, “Vritra!” 

The Volt’s screeching immediately halted to a low growl, Vritra’s turquoise energy flashing warningly at the Operator beneath him before finally backing off. 

Vidal forced his amusement down as they sputtered and staggered onto their feet, “Keep your Frames in check!” 

“Then don’t insult one.” Vidal retorted, keeping his eyes on the Operator, even when Vritra stood by his side, “They, after all, don’t appreciate it when they are talked about like animals.” 

That is when Vidal saw the Operator-linked-Gauss pause, their hands stopping on their arm as he saw their eyeless gaze settle back onto him, “Animals? Isn’t that what they are?” 

No sooner had the words left them when Vidal felt the familiar surge of the Void spread throughout his fingertips, his eyes narrowing at the Tenno before him; he didn’t have to look back towards Vritra to know that the Volt had crouched forward, more than likely preparing to launch himself at their newfound ‘enemy’. 

Unfortunately, before Vidal can release that vented anger, the Operator turned and ran, and with the recently rediscovered Gauss in their hand, they were gone from the room before he and Vritra can do anything about it. 

_“I want him dead.” _

Wrinkling his nose at just ‘how’ his Frames are able to differentiate the gender of Tenno that were ‘inside’ of their Frames, Vidal opted to simply shove that thought to the side before reaching out and patting Vritra’s leg. 

“We can’t kill him.” A snarl can be heard from the Volt Frame, “Not yet anyway.” He sniffed, his eyes narrowing, “The Lotus said we can’t hurt each other.” 

A huff can be heard from Vritra, _“And that stops you?” _

“It’s either that or, all the other Tenno will start calling me ‘Orokin Pet’.” Vidal grunted as he shifted in his seat once more, turning himself so that he can face the corner that the Gauss had taken refuge in. He ignored the growl that Vritra emitted, “and could you go back to the corner? I think you’re scaring him. Again.” 

Hearing his Volt’s growls thin down to rumble, Vidal remained unmoving when he felt Vritra lean over and press his head against the back of his, feeling his Frame rub against him before finally, his lingering touches leave. 

This allowed Vidal’s focus to shift back onto the Gauss, his eyes softening as he saw clawed fingers grip the top of the mound of debris, “Don’t worry, Vritra and I made him leave. He won’t hurt you,” The echoes of the other Operator’s rang in his ears, “And neither will anyone else.” 

A pause in the movements of the Gauss, Vidal easily sensing its hesitation before finally, he spotted it move out from the shadows and into the light. 

Taking in a deep breath, Vidal forced himself to stay still as his eyes trailed the unfinished parts grafted on its arms and chest, revealing the coils and wiring within as it dragged itself out into the open. 

It was obvious that whoever had been working on this one had either left in a rush or had been killed before it can be finished, apparently from the fact that only two-thirds of the Gauss’ body had been implanted with metal and perhaps only a third actually completed. His lower half had been finished, the coolant clear in the front of their thighs and the coils that would have allowed it to move at the speed that the Gauss frame was known for locked just behind his legs. But the upper torso, the arms, and the head had only the metallic lining, revealing the innerworkings of the Frame as it slowly shifted its way towards Vidal. However, that is not all that bothered him. 

Tears brimming in the edges of his eyes, Vidal waited until the Gauss was just within an arm’s length before reaching out and delicately placing his fingers against his helmet. Inside, he can easily see not just the innerworkings, but the brain, the organ pulsating within the confines, struggling against the mechanics threatening it harm. 

No wonder Gauss frames were a rare sight during the Old War. 

“Did it hurt?” He asked despite knowing the answer and gritted his jaw when the Gauss simply leaned forward, a soft whine emitting from the back of his throat. Remaining silent, Vidal closed his eyes, gathered the Void into his chest and then, as gently as he could, reached out to the Link between himself and the Frame. 

And he screamed. 

Pain. That was all he felt as he connected his senses to the Gauss’, his insides burning as every inch of skin prickled with agony, and any subtle movement was met with unrelenting torture. 

_“Vidal!” _

Feeling Vritra’s mind force his way through the link, Vidal gasped as the pain was quickly cut off, and felt slim arms grip his shoulders protectively. 

_“My child! What happened?!” _

Noticing the tears obscuring his vision, Vidal blinked rapidly to clear his eyes before taking in another rattling gasp, “He’s hurting.” Tears lingered in the edges of his eyes once more, “Hurting bad.” 

Seeing Vritra hovering above him, Vidal watched as the Volt glanced momentarily back, more than likely at the Gauss, before shifting back to him and asking, _“What do we do?” _

Staring blearily at the Volt, all it took was for Vidal was to hear the low keen of the Gauss. And then, he said, “We’re taking him with us.” 

_“…What?” _

He gulped, taking in another shaky breath before breathing out, “I don’t think we can get him mobile again but.” Vidal shifted in his Volt’s arms, allowing himself to stare at the Gauss’ trembling form, “the least we can do is make the hurt ‘stop’.” 

Receiving no answer from Vritra, Vidal, at first, had thought that Vritra would refuse. After all, there was only so much space in their Liset and not to mention, if they do take in the Gauss, it would be additional missions for Vidal to take. Taking care of all these Frames does not come free. 

_“Let us take a moment to contact Janas that we are coming back with an extra body.”_ Vidal let out a breath of relief at Vritra’s words, _“I highly doubt she would appreciate it but, considering the circumstances, I say it is best we take him in.”_

Nodding thankfully, Vidal then allowed himself to look back at the Gauss, the latter of which had lifted their head and let out a low whine. 

Gathering up their confidence, Vidal gave the Guass what he hopes is his best comforting smile before reaching out a hand, waiting patiently as the Frame laid a trembling hand in his. 

“Don’t worry,” He beamed, “We’ll take care you.”


End file.
